


生日快乐

by Arien_usagi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien_usagi/pseuds/Arien_usagi
Summary: 拉郎CP， 不喜点×延迟搞个生日炮，鸳鸯浴，甜就完了
Relationships: 晰栎
Kudos: 1





	生日快乐

—————生日会结束后—————

老狐狸：酒店等你  
小白兔：这就来，乖乖等我～

管栎刚一推开房门就被多日不见的爱人拥入怀抱“宝贝儿生日快乐!”王晰揉揉小兔子被发胶粘得硬硬的头发“累坏了吧，先吃点东西吗？给你买了蛋糕”管栎那头埋在男人胸口深吸了一口气，是他熟悉又迷恋的味道“呼...是有点儿饿了”

王晰把盒子打开，点上了蜡烛“来，先许个愿吧!” 管栎双手交握摆好了许愿的姿势“嗯...第一个愿望是，今年事业更上一层楼!第二个愿望是，家人朋友身体健康，第三个愿望是...”和晰哥一直甜甜蜜蜜...在心里默念完愿望以后吹灭了蜡烛。

管栎拿叉子挖起一块蛋糕，但是蛋糕叉太小了，蛋糕在上边颤颤巍巍随时要掉下去，他低头去接，蹭了一鼻子奶油还是没接住，蛋糕又掉回了盘子里。

“慢点儿，又没人跟你抢”王晰伸手帮他抹掉鼻头上的奶油，然后把擦掉的奶油放进了嘴里，  
管栎笑盈盈看着他“甜吗？”王晰舔舔嘴唇“甜不甜，你自己尝尝不就知道了吗？”说完扣着他的后脑勺吻上了他的薄唇“比我刚吃的甜”  
“那再来一口”说着挖了一块奶油放进嘴里，又吻了上去，被撩拨得七荤八素的小兔子本能地摸到了爱人的下体，轻轻揉捏那个已经有些发烫的部位，王晰握住了他四处点火的手“先洗个澡？”

“一起？”管栎歪头用含情脉脉的眼神看着他

“好，走！”打横把他被吻得发懵的小宝贝抱进了浴室“轻了，你好好吃饭没”管栎勾着他的脖子“不能太胖嘛～”王晰掂了掂他“你是胖不胖的问题吗，我都怕你营养不良，不好好吃饭可长不高啊”听见这话管栎气得蹬腿“哎呀～反正也长不高了！”

温热的水流从头顶浇了下来，驱散了他一天的疲劳，男人细心帮他洗完了头发又拿起毛巾帮他擦洗身体，过程中有意无意的触碰到他身上的敏感点，持续点燃管栎的欲火。

把小白兔洗得干干净净，王晰帮他吹干头发又擦干身上的水，抱回床上然后一个翻身压了上去，把管栎圈在怀里亲吻他白净的身体“看看我给你买的礼物？”起身从床头柜的抽屉里掏出了一个橙色的小盒子“打开看看”管栎趴在床上打开盒子，里面是一枚银色的耳钉，图案是GY的logo，还有一张卡片，上面写着“Happy birthday, light of my life”

管栎难掩心中的喜悦“帮我戴上！”王晰靠坐在床头，把人拉进他怀里，理了理他耳边的碎发，接过耳钉仔细帮他戴上“好看!”管栎紧紧抱住了自己的爱人，在他耳边小声说“晰哥...谢谢你”王晰的手顺着他的脊椎一路滑到股沟，捏了捏他浑圆的屁股“谢啥谢...要谢拿出实际行动来”

管栎就着蹲坐的姿势，双手扶着王晰结实的胸膛将他勃起的巨物对准扩张好的后穴慢慢坐了进去，“晰哥...喜欢吗...哈...”管栎上下摇动着腰肢取悦他“嗯...喜欢...你做什么我都喜欢”王晰用宠溺的眼神看着他可爱的小白兔

管栎在跟他做爱时很少这么主动，王晰也开始挺腰跟着管栎的节奏抽插，对着早就熟悉了的身体很快就找到了敏感点“啊～晰哥！”管栎不由自主发出甜腻的叫声。

王晰不断有意刺激着令他疯狂的地方，还握住了他的阴茎套弄起来“宝贝儿，舒服吗，嗯？”被两面夹击的小白兔很快就不行了“嗯....舒服...啊...慢一点...晰哥，慢...不行了！啊啊啊啊！”管栎射了，而王晰还硬挺着埋在他身体里，缓缓抽插着等待他的不应期过去。

刚释放完的管栎喘着粗气“哈...晰哥你还没好吗...”王晰抚摸着管栎的小腿，感受到了微微的颤抖“腿是不是没力气了，换个姿势？”

王晰让管栎平躺在床上，垫了个枕头在他腰下，把管栎两条细腿搭在他的肩膀上，轻吻了一下管栎白嫩的腿，重新插了进去“啊...晰哥...”王晰一手扶着他的腰，另一手拉过管栎的右手，与他十指相扣，紧紧交握“我爱你”管栎已经被操透了，用已经有些迷离的眼神望着他的眼睛“晰哥...我也爱你”

“叫老公”王晰加紧了攻势，快速抽插起来，已经射过一次管栎的身体变得更加敏感“老公!啊...!”王晰用力顶弄起他的敏感点“老公！要被你操死了!啊啊啊啊啊!”这次管栎直接被操射了，王晰抽插几下后，拔出来射在了管栎的腹肌上

射了两次的管栎累得眼睛都睁不开了，头靠在王晰胸膛蹭了蹭“晰哥...”王晰轻抚着心上人的脸颊，享受他躺在自已怀里的感觉“睡吧，我可爱的小白兔，生日快乐”

关于生日的庆祝结束了，而他们甜甜蜜蜜的日常还在继续...

The end


End file.
